The broad objectives of the proposed research project include the continued study of the normal development of the components of the spinocerebellar system and the ramifications of interfering with the normal developmental process. Investigations will be carried out at the light and electron microscope level. For light microscopy the techniques to be employed will include Golgi methods for neuronal shape and dendritic arborizations, silver degeneration methods for tracing lesioned axonal pathways and HRP (horseradish peroxidase) and tritiated proline techniques for elaboration of projection patterns. Normal and experimental tissue will be surveyed with the electron microscope following staining with uranyl acetate and lead citrate. The theoretical framework of the proposed project is based upon anatomical and physiological studies in related areas which indicate that changes occur postnatally in certain tracts of the nervous system and that interference with development during specific times can alter the structure and pattern of development. The data resulting from these investigations would be used in conjunction with known physiological findings to show a structure-function relationship in the postnatal development of the spinocerebellar system. This research is pertinent to my broad research interests which involve a meaningful interpretation of developmental morphology in terms of continuously evolving functional studies.